In cold weather there has always been a need for a face mask to block out the wind or to just keep the face warm on those extremely cold days. The face mask becomes even more relevant and a necessity when an individual chooses to run or train in the cold weather because of the wind chill generated from the velocity of the individual. Compound this motion and velocity with an already existing wind speed, and the cold air can be crippling, especially when an individual's sweat is added in due to the heat loss coefficient.
A traditional face mask is usually tightly fully wrapped around the head or in the form of a full hood/face mask conforming to the head and face with just an eye hole opening. The tightness limits breathing and can cause overheating even in the cold weather. The tightness also causes an uncomfortable contact surface when the wearer sweats in the face mask, creating a damp drippy surface.